


Bad Everything

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was having a bad day. Bad week, bad month, bad year, bad life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/gifts).



> coreopsis said: Suddenly, I want to read a story where he gets non-con hugged just because someone (probably Stiles, let's be honest ;) can tell he needs one. He's all stiff and grumbly at first but eventually submits and realizes that nonviolent human contact can be nice too. The end. :DCotton Candy Bingo Card.

Derek was having a bad day. Bad week, bad month, bad year, bad life.

He tried to ignore the way everything, _literally everything_ , seemed to go wrong for him and just remain focused on today’s clusterfuck, but it was hard. He had Peter’s mocking voice in his head reminding him of all the ways he fucked up not only today, but on a daily and epic basis.

Caught alone, today’s battle with the Alpha Pack had gone spectacularly badly. Derek only survived by the last minute appearance of Scott with Stiles trooping behind like always. Scott said, “I’m still not in your pack,” and ran off into the woods, but Stiles remained behind with his jeep. Derek was betting the fight had gotten Scott too wolfed-out to feel comfortable with people right now.

Derek braced himself for what passed for words of wisdom from Stiles. Or in other words, ranting and blaming. It would be the icing on this fucking day to have Stiles in his face and putting him in his place and reminding him of everything he was not and would never be. 

What he got instead was Stiles wrapped around him like an octopus. Derek started to speak, but Stiles held a finger up to his mouth and said, “Shush.”

Stiles then didn’t move away.

He actually seemed to cling closer. Derek rocked on his heels and braced his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, but he didn’t feel justified in pushing Stiles away. Stiles wasn’t doing anything violent and didn’t seem to be engaged in a practical joke. There was no audience, no laughing Scott in the background. He just seemed to be… holding Derek.

Frozen and stiff, Derek let it go on for a couple seconds before dropping his arms to his sides awkwardly and coughing to break the silence. Stiles again snuggled closer and said emphatically, “Shush.”

Derek looked around for Scott again, but they were still alone. Hesitantly, not really sure what was happening, Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles’ shoulder and patted his back awkwardly. Consideringly, Stiles said, “hmmm,” and seemingly as a rebuttal, began rubbing Derek’s back gently with one hand, while keeping the other wrapped tightly around Derek’s waist.

Cautiously, Derek raised his other arm and wrapped it around Stiles too. 

And then he stood there wondering if that would be enough and Stiles would let go.

He ruthlessly ignored the twinge of regret at that thought. Derek was the Alpha now, he didn’t need to be held. He now also ignored his inner self laughing, which sounded remarkably like Laura’s snorting, loud belly laugh. He _didn’t_ need anyone.

Proving Derek’s fears wrong, Stiles didn’t let go. He seemed to have settled into an easy rhythm of petting and holding, acting like he could do it for days. Shifting uncomfortably, unsure what to do with his own arms, wondering if he should let go so that Stiles would stop, Derek stiffly shifted from one foot to the other. He felt too uncomfortable to speak.

Stiles whispered, “Shush, shush.” His hand began making longer, sweeping contact with Derek’s back. Almost unbidden, Derek felt the tension seep out of his frame and his shoulders unstiffen and relax down. Stiles seemed to like this effect since he nestled closer, resting his head on one shoulder and wrapping both arms closer around Derek, keeping the one hand moving in tight little circles on Derek’s back now. 

Feeling braver and, oddly enough, more in control, Derek changed his loose grip on Stiles’ back into actually holding him close. He breathed in and smelled the autumn tang of burning leaves and crispness as well as the musky sweat of Stiles. They smelled good together. With a final sigh of submission, he leaned his head down on Stiles’ shoulder and closed his eyes, letting his whole body slump into Stiles’.

Stiles easily held him up and held him close.

Derek stopped questioning everything and let himself be hugged.


End file.
